Data protection methods such as encryption and scrambling methods are commonly implemented in devices and systems to protect data from illicit access and/or tampering. For example, many providers of motion pictures experts group (MPEG) encoded multimedia content, also referred to as video content or data herein, use encryption and scrambling to prevent unauthorized accessing of the MPEG content before it is decoded. One type of data protection known in the communication industry includes the use of encryption keys to protect data, such as video data, from unauthorized access. For example, in the video industry, systems that need to transmit video content over publicly accessible medium are generally required by the video content owners to protect the video content through the use of one or more protection methods. One such method uses scrambling to protect video content by using control words that in turn are used to generate encryption keys that are used by a client device to regenerate the control words, thereby allowing subsequent descrambling of the video content. Such a protection requires considerable computing bandwidth and/or the management system required to generate the encryption keys, and/or the control words used to generate the encryption keys, as well as to perform the scrambling of the video.
Therefore, a method and or system that reduces the computing bandwidth to perform some or all of these functions would be beneficial.